Verano y mariposas
by Alitzel
Summary: -¿Mariposas? ¿Por qué?-/ -¿Qué tiene de interesante el verano a parte de chicas en bikini?- Auslly One-shot


**Hola! ¿Cómo están? **

**Feliz navidad! Feliz año! :) **

**Aquí estoy otra vez con otro One-shot. ****Espero y les guste. **

Los personajes **no me pertenecen** son solo de **Kevin Kopelow, Heath Seifert y Disney Channel. **Sin embargo, **la historia es de mi autoría y la realizo sin fines de lucro. **

**Sin más que decir. Les invito a leer.**

* * *

**Verano y mariposas **

**Capitulo único **

-Es mi turno. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?-

La castaña lo pensó unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Los girasoles. Definitivamente los girasoles-

Austin había invitado a sus amigos a un día de campo en un bosque cercano a su casa. Pero por azares del destino, así había decidido rebautizar a Dez y a Trish, lo habían dejado solo, con Ally y una cesta llena de comida para cuatro personas. Ya empezaba a creer que Dez y Trish estaban conspirando para que el equipo Austin y Ally fuese algo más que un equipo.

Los dos amigos llevaban más de media hora haciéndose preguntas al azar solo para pasar el tiempo.

-Veamos…-

La castaña adoptó una posición pensadora, mientras se reacomodaba en la sábana a cuadros que ella había decidido traer.

-¿Cuál es tu estación favorita del año?-

El rubio lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-El verano-

-Puedo imaginarme el por qué-

Él solo la observó unos momentos, esperando a que prosiguiera. Ella bufó a modo de broma.

-Playa, chicas en bikini, minifaldas y shorts por donde mires-

Austin logró reprimir la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

-No del todo-

Ella alzó una ceja. ¿Qué más le podría gustar a Austin, en verano, a parte de la playa y las chicas en bikini?

-¿Qué tal si ahora añadimos la razón de las que te gusten estas cosas?-

-De acuerdo, pero me toca a mí-

El rubio se recostó en la manta mientras buscaba una buena pregunta que hacerle.

-¿Color favorito?-

-Rojo-

-¿Por qué rojo?-

-Porque es un color llamativo y me recuerda a la navidad-

Respondió ella sonriendo.

-Y no olvides que también es el color del amor-

Este pequeño comentario logró que un ligero sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas.

-Bien… Me toca-

Ella observó al cielo buscando una pregunta que hacerle al rubio junto a ella.

-Veamos… Sé que tu color favorito es el amarillo… ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te gusta el verano?-

-Es porque…-

Lo pensó un poco. No estaba seguro que decir lo que pensaba en este momento fuese buena idea.

-No lo sé, solo me gusta. Pero no es por nada de lo que dijiste antes-

-De acuerdo-

-Me toca. ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?-

La castaña le sonrió.

-Quizás pienses que estoy loca pero mi animal favorito siempre cambia-

-¿Cambia?-

-Sí. Depende de mi estado de ánimo-

-¿Hoy cuál es tu animal favorito?-

Ella frunció el ceño, analizando cuál sería su animal favorito de hoy.

-Hoy serán… Las mariposas-

-¿Mariposas? ¿Por qué?-

Ally empezó a sentirse un poco nerviosa. ¿Sería buena idea decirle por qué? Ella se levantó de su sábana de cuadros, estirándose levemente para evitar que su nerviosismo se notara, dándole la espalda.

-Creo que es mejor que regresemos, se está haciendo tarde-

-Espera, dime por qué te gustan las mariposas-

La castaña se volteó a verlo, para encontrarlo de pie.

-Bien, pero solo si tú me dices por qué te gusta el verano-

-Está bien-

-Tú primero Austin-

-Las damas son primero-

La castaña respiró hondo antes de contestar. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Me gustan porque… -

Ella clavó la mirada en el piso, y lanzó en un susurro.

-Eso es lo que me haces sentir-

Austin la observó por unos segundos, al tiempo que una sonrisa se adueñaba de sus labios. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él le hacía sentir mariposas?

Ella continuaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, hasta que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por completo. El rubio la estaba abrazando tiernamente. Ally solo pudo sonreír, mientras correspondía el abrazo y deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre.

-¿Sabes por qué a mí me gusta el verano?-

La castaña negó sobre su pecho, mientras continuaba abrazada a él. Austin se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un susurro contra su oído.

-Porque en esa estación te conocí Ally-

El rubio depositó un beso sobre la frente de ella. Y continuaron abrazándose, mientras que a sus espaldas caía el atardecer.

* * *

**¿Se merece un review?**

**Dime que te pareció :) **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer. **


End file.
